


Whole Lotta Love

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 复健小甜饼，清水一发完，傻白甜且ooc
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 1





	Whole Lotta Love

Jamie仔细观察了一番Malcolm的表情。  
“噢噢噢，这有点不妙了，让我猜猜今天是谁要倒霉。社会事务部吗？”  
“你很不识趣，Jamie。”Malcolm一屁股坐进了酒店大堂的沙发里。在一路旅途劳顿后再遇上这种事，实在是糟心透了，更何况这本就是一趟令人兴致全无的公务差旅，“如果说今晚我不得不和你同床睡觉，那你至少可以暂时把你那张脸放远点。”  
“这个距离很得体，最聒噪的礼仪专家都无可置喙。”Jamie反驳道，然后才反应过来，“等等，我有点没跟上情况了。”  
“一言以蔽之，世界出问题了，而且致力于把我俩当绵羊耍，”Malcolm疯狂地划动着他的通讯录，“第一，酒店的系统显示我们只预订了一间房；第二，由于某个愚蠢的狂欢节，重新订到房间是不可能的；好消息是，我们的房间会有一张非常大的床，那位美丽的前台小姐向我保证，’爱之选’。”  
Malcolm百忙中抬起头瞧了Jamie一眼，没注意到他狡猾的下属正在窃窃发笑：“我们很像情侣吗，还是你看上去依旧太像个神父？”  
“为什么不是你看上去热衷职场潜规则？”Jamie反驳道。事实上，Malcolm对这件事情的反应让他有点难过，“嘿，这也没什么大不了的。”  
“反正后勤办公室犯过的错足以再现整部人类进化史，不怕再添上几桩。”Malcolm大概已经向什么人敲去了一封凶神恶煞的问罪邮件，面色稍霁，“走吧。那位好心的前台小姐已经在用目光对你表示同情了，我打赌她心里已经有一个关于你的故事了，被上司潜规则的小可怜。”

James Macdonald愿意付半年的薪水来让前台小姐的幻想故事成真。他也拿不准自己对Malcolm的感情到了什么地步，但确定无疑的是，每当首席新闻官用那副趾高气扬的姿态在唐宁街与白厅耀武扬威，他就心痒得发狂。Malcolm夹着文件夹小跑的样子都仿佛践踏着他的呼吸道，上帝知道，他真的会为之窒息。  
这倒是个绝无仅有的好机会——用以自我折磨，Jamie酸溜溜地想。“这没什么大不了”，这话没错，睡一张床不代表任何事；但另一方面，这意味着一整晚他都得呆在近到能听见对方呼吸的距离上，拼命劝阻大脑别肆意妄为地不停编造种种糟糕的场面。  
尽管做了些心理准备，这房间还是让两人吃了一惊。  
“……Jamie，我想我宁可选你作伴侣，也不会带任何人来这种房间过夜。”Malcolm喃喃道，“比首相的新政策还烂。”  
恰当的类比。它们都一样廉价而华而不实。  
“但这家酒店生意兴隆，首相的政策却没人关心。”Jamie耸耸肩，把行李箱拖进了门。

至少房间中间的那张双人床的确宽敞。Malcolm对床本身没有意见，如果床单上没有一圈铺成心形的玫瑰花瓣。他嫌弃地牵起被子一角抖了抖，把酒店工作人员的工作成果毁了个干净。床边的吧台上不出意外地像任何情侣套间一样装备齐全。  
“把这些避孕套套在他们那些不比鸡吧大的脑袋上，让他们好好享受他妈的窒息高潮吧。”Malcolm对后勤部门的怒火重燃了，“然后我们就不得不花上一整晚在浴室分尸，这样我们就不用把我们的头并排摆在那个粉色爱心枕头上了。”  
“……杀人犯法。”Jamie觉得Malcolm是在认真策划谋杀，至少他的表情比故意抛出一个烂笑话给媒体时的首相严肃。  
Malcolm把不可置信的目光从性玩具移向了他，似乎认为不值得为这样微不足道的理由放弃他的报复计划。Jamie只能努力表现得毫不在意。  
“我先去洗澡了，你能不能……清理一下这个床，它让我完全没有躺上去睡觉的欲望。”Malcolm翻了个白眼，揉着太阳穴，烂事已经够多了，再多看一眼这张床都能偏头痛发作。  
“当然了，Malc，你知道的……”Malcolm已经带上了浴室门，Jamie悻悻地撤回视线，咕哝道，“我最擅长处理垃圾了。”

首席新闻官这副裹着浴巾的模样让人很难不多看上几眼，Jamie一边佯装翻着明天需要的文件一边偷瞄。被推到一边的粉色枕头马上吸引了Malcolm的注意力，他发现了哪里不对，“你这是干嘛？”  
Jamie猜他指的是被自己放到床尾的公文包，毫无表情地回答道，“你说你宁可去浴室分尸也不要跟我枕在一起，我猜我应该睡这边。反正公文包睡起来也挺舒服的。”  
Malcolm着实沉默了几秒：“难道我会乐意对着你的脚睡？这中间可是等级分明，起码还能塞进’给文化部部长口交’之类的好几个选项。”  
Jamie默默地把枕头放回了原位，又把自己的公文包放回沙发。当然了，Jamie知道Malcolm不会真的忍心看自己枕一晚上公文包。他不过是想要Malcolm亲自发出共枕邀请。  
“今天似乎连你都不太正常。”Malcolm狐疑地打量了他一眼，一屁股坐到了床沿上。  
“好事成双。”Jamie藏着得意走向了浴室。

一夜煎熬后的清晨似乎看上去没那么糟糕。好吧，昨夜也没有想象中那么煎熬，他甚至胆大包天得趁着Malcolm熟睡，用手臂环住了他的肩膀。晴朗的天气让Jamie心情不错，更何况他成功地赶在了Malcolm之前醒来，有效地避免了可能的尴尬状况。  
他坐在沙发上盯着睡梦中的Malcolm看了一会儿，然后拿出手机开始检查消息。  
看到未读邮件数目时候他就知道有什么事情发生了。  
Jamie绝望地遮住了眼睛。如果他不能赶在Malcolm醒来之前摆平这事，他就等着滚蛋吧，至少也是调职。但这是个不可能完成的任务，这条新闻已经挂上了太阳报网站的首页：唐宁街首席新闻官与下属入住情侣套房，一张隔窗的模糊照片，外加一张言过其实的客房内景。“太阳报今年最成功的花边新闻”，某封邮件里形容，“办公室恋情、同性绯闻、唐宁街、公款滥用，妙不可言”，以及，“你和Malcolm真的是一对吗？”  
Malcolm一睁开眼睛就看见Jamie绕着房间来回打转：“好吧，今天的第一个坏消息，来吧。”  
“做好心理准备，我说真的。”  
“首相终于辞职了吗？”Malcolm嘟囔着点亮手机屏幕。  
“没那么糟。或者比这还糟。”  
一分钟后，Malcolm重新抬起了头：“Jamie，现在全世界都知道你是那个被上司潜规则的小可怜了。”  
他们才不是那么认为的。Jamie回忆了一下推特上某些热火朝天的讨论，默默地想。

新闻官和顾问们不应该置身镜头之下，这是你为政府工作的首要准则。你得记住你是解决麻烦的人，而不是制造麻烦的人。但你就是躲不过麻烦。就像飞机失事。这种事情不太常有，但你再小心谨慎阻挡不了它执意发生。  
饶是Malcolm久经厮杀，那些记者还是盯得他眼神发毛。好在Jamie都一一瞪了回去——这一点Malcolm相当得意，他一眼就在那堆假装正经的神学院学生中发现了这条眼神凶悍的狼狗。  
“这完全是正常的公务差旅。什么？对不起，这和你无关。啊我记得你，你终于丢了饭碗不得不去为哪家小报制造花边新闻了吗？”  
两人艰难地在话筒和镜头之间杀出一条血路跳上了车。实在不是好体验。  
“好吧，他们根本不关心什么经费滥用问题。他们只关心我们到底有没有上床。”Malcolm抱怨道，“这年头人们都指望他们的政府官员是色情明星。话说回来，如果卖屁股就可以换来支持率，那么唐宁街明天就会成为全英色情业中心。”  
“我从不知道它竟然不是。”Jamie还在手机键盘上敲打着什么，脸色看上去不太好。  
“你在做什么？”Malcolm确认过暂时还没新麻烦上身，不由发问。  
Jamie斜了Malcolm一眼：“看来他们没敢问你。”  
“……哦。”Malcolm心领神会，好一会儿没再说话。  
Jamie发现他的上司居然真的在为这件事情感到尴尬。一股无明火让他心生烦躁：“这件事真的有那么让你难堪吗？”  
Malcolm同时开口：“我们看上去真的有那么像情侣吗？”  
“呃……”这下两个人都不说话了。  
现在Malcolm彻底发现他的下属很不对劲了。  
他回想起昨天半夜那个短暂的拥抱。上帝啊，他还以为这是年轻人某个缺乏安全感的噩梦，还小心翼翼地不敢动弹，怕把Jamie惊醒。Malcolm承认自己在察觉别人感情方面可能确实迟钝。不，他只是没想过这种可能，或者说他有意逃避这种可能。那他自己呢？无数琐屑的细节涌进Malcolm的脑海——我喜欢和他一起工作、信任他，甚至还有一些别的什么……Malcolm发现这不是一个可以轻易得出结论的问题。但他也深知不是所有问题都需要一个确切的答案。  
反正这绝对称得上两情相悦了。Malcolm心想。  
“操。”Jamie骂了一声，把Malcolm从浮想中惊醒。  
“又怎么了？”  
Jamie把手机屏幕亮给Malcolm看。太阳报的新稿：“政界隐性歧视？Malcolm Tucker退缩的原因”。  
“唔，”Malcolm装出一副若有所思的样子，“那么Jamie，你认为自己被隐性歧视了吗？”  
“没有。”Jamie下意识地回答，然后几乎要从车座上跳起来，“等等，你说什么？”  
“最好是没有，我可不希望这些龌龊的诽谤坐实。”  
“Malc，他们说的是同性恋者。”  
“你不愿意承认吗Jamie？我想这就是他们说的隐性歧视的一种，作为你的上司我乐意反思。”  
“我从没说过我是！”Jamie抓狂了。当然，对Malcolm坦白实情的冲动常常困扰着他，但眼下的状况着实让他摸不着头脑。  
“但你就是。”Malcolm发现Jamie这副慌张的样子完全取悦了自己，于是他轻巧地亲吻了一下Jamie的额角，“让我们杀他们个措手不及吧。”  
Jamie脑子完全没转过弯来，“你是说，我们……”他不可置信的看着Malcolm，慢慢的他脸上拉出一个巨大的笑容，“我们是情侣了？”  
“确定得跟首相有痔疮一样。现在好好想想一会的声明吧。”

“如果媒体关注政府人员的私生活超过政府本身，那么我认为你们的行为完全违反了新闻道德。”Malcolm正在发言，姿态仿佛他确实是个正经政府发言人，“我与James MacDonald确实有私人的亲密关系，如果这是你们想要的答案，拿去吧！希望你们把它放上头条，既然你们真的找不到任何有价值的事做了。”  
而Jamie假装乖巧地跟在他旁边，这太难了，他实在很难藏住得意忘形的笑。


End file.
